The Final Step
by Riley Hall
Summary: My first fanfic (COMPLETE) When Harry Potter's wife and child go missing he is torn apart, and no one knows what to do. In a fit of rage he and his friend, Hermione Granger, leave to find his wife. . and nemisis: Lord Voldemort.


A/N: This was my first fanfic, I think I wrote it a little over a year ago. I'm sure that it needs intense editing, and I _know_ my writing has changed a lot since I wrote this, but I still like it and it got good reviews then. Honestly, it's probably a little far-fetched for things to be set up the way they are. . .but I decided that it didn't matter. . I'd let it have one more chance at being read and then send it off to the files forever. I hope you like it!   
  


  
The Final Step  


  
  
It was three in the morning. Ginny lifted her head off of her pillow and listened to her baby crying for a moment. Her husband was of on some sort of mission again. He was never home these days, but she was still happy. Slowly, she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. After warming a bottle of milk she walked over to the baby's crib, her long red hair swinging on her back.  
  
With a yawn she greeted the child, Good morning, Alex. The little girl stopped her crying as her mother walked into the room and picked her up. Ginny gave her the bottle and rocked her back to sleep. She was just putting Alex back into her crib when there was a loud scrape at the door. Ginny picked Alex back up and rushed over to it.   
  
She flung open the door, and with a gasp pulled in a head of red hair with her free arm. She cried, What's wrong? What's happened?! Her older brother was covered in black soot and burns, and could barely stand.   
  
Ron wheezed, but looked at her with anxious eyes. Gin, run! He's coming! Ron coughed and fainted where her stood, falling with a thud to the ground. Fear filled Ginny's face, and she tried to drag Ron further into the room without dropping Alex. Finally, she set the baby down on the sofa, and reached to the floor to her brother. She shook him wildly with fear. Tears were now filling her eyes, Ron, wake up! Who's coming? What happened?! Suddenly the door flew open again. All the lights went out, and a chilling laugh echoed into the room. The baby was wailing and the cold, laughing voice spoke,   
  
Cornered at last? Are you? There was more evil laughing. A green light began to sweep across the room and Ginny threw herself over her baby,   
She screamed, tears streaming through her eyes. All was silent.  
  


* * *  


  
Somewhere in northern Britain, Harry Potter was looking through piles of stone, trying to see what stories they could tell him. He had been working for the Ministry of Magic since his graduation from Hogwarts, and couldn't be more happy. His partner and best friend, Ron Weasely, was normally at his side, researching all types of Magic. Harry specialized in dark magic. He had a particular interest in it as his parents had been murdered by the darkest magic of all, the magic of Lord Voldemort.   
  
Lately, things at the ministry had been extremely busy, for the Dark Lord was rising again, after five years without a trace. Ron was off on a special mission, he thought that he had found some clue to where Voldemort was hiding, and where his next attack would be. Harry had thought it was rather unlikely, but Ron had insisted on going. Harry didn't mind, Ron was really loud, and for once a little quiet was welcome. He liked to have time to think about life, as well as his recent marriage, with which he couldn't have been more happy.   
  
Ginny was as beautiful as ever, and there two month old baby, Alex, was wonderful. He thought about her messy black hair, like his, and her dark brown eyes, just like Ginny's. The day she had been born had been the best day of his life, just beating the year he won the Quidditch cup at hogwarts, and his wedding day. Harry sat down, studying two black scratches across the dirty rock he was holding when two things happened at once. There was a scream, from his camp fifty feat away, and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead seared with pain. He had only one clear thought: Ginny.  
  


* * *  


  
  
The night had grown darker and the air had become frigid. All over Britain, wizard's and witches were whispering about the events that had passed earlier that day. Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, who had first caused He Who Must Not Be Named's ruin, had reported that his scar, the mark left by He Who Must Not Be Named, had hurt. At the same time, somewhere in south of where Harry had been, his wife, Ginny Potter (formerly Ginny Weasely), his young baby, and Ron Weasely had disappeared. No one seemed to know what happened. Harry's house was in pieces and a green light still shone about the place, but there was not a trace of bodies.  
  


* * *  


  
Harry Potter sat in the dark, rocking back and forth in an old chair. He stared into the dark, dazed and confused. An old voice spoke to him, soothingly and quietly, Harry, you must not take this out on yourself. There is no way you could have know. Harry's head swiveled and he glared and his old friend, Albus Dumbledor.  
  
Ron knew. He told me, and I could've gone with him... I could've... His words trailed of and Dumbledor shook his head. He took off his half-moon glasses and folded them, thinking.  
  
Harry, do not be rash. You would only have been lost as well. We do not know where Ginny, Alex, and Ron are. They may be perfectly fine. Do not judge yourself so harshly. Harry looked away, water was burning behind his eyes and he was overwhelmed with weariness. Go to bed now, Harry. If something is found at you house I will wake you. Sleep if you can. With that, Dumbledor got up and left Harry to his thoughts.   
  
He didn't sleep, or if he did his dreams were filled with such horrible images that he would have been better off awake. Most of the time, Harry just stared at the ceiling, hating to do nothing, and not knowing what else he could do. Somewhere, his wife, child, and best friend were lying, sleeping or hurt or dead. It was clear that their disappearances had been the work of Voldemort. No one else, could do such a thing, and he _knew _ that Ginny would never leave him, especially not in that way. If that was not enough, the green light, Harry knew, meant that Voldemort had tried to use his unforgivable, murdering curse, Avada Kedavra. Harry could only pray that the curse had failed. He could not count the number of time images of Avada Kedavra had haunted Harry in his dreams as a child. The cold laugh of Voldemort, and his screaming parents. He would rather die than know that the same fate had befallen his new family.  
  
The morning came with cool air and a brisk wind. Harry's friends from all around had come to Dumbledor's house to comfort Harry. In the living room sat Albus Dumbledor, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. Each of their eyes were red, and they turned their faces toward Harry with sympathy and sorrow. Dumbledor's face looked old, as Harry had never seen it, though surely he was approaching one hundred. he said, as though the weight of the world had piled on top of his back, and he could not push it off, Many more people are outside, they wish to see you, but first you must listen. He cleared his throat and twisted his spectacles in his hands. While nothing was found proving the deaths of anyone in you home, he paused for a moment and took a breath, nothing, either, was found proving their lives. Harry's face fell, he had hoped, beyond hope, that somehow something would be found. Carefully, Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder, she looked at him through her brown eyes and said,   
  
We're all hurting, Harry, not just you. You can't take this out no yourself. Harry could feel anger rising inside him. Sirius didn't notice,   
  
It's not your fault, Harry. There's nothing you can do. Without warning, Harry blew up. Nothing he could do! He thought, hating them all for thinking it. He would do something, he _had _ to. He stormed out of the room without a word.  
  
  
  
Walking as fast as he could without sprinting, Harry went to his room. He grabbed his trunk and threw it open. Inside, he stuffed several robes, his broom, a Hurricane 2007, and as much food as he could find. He slammed it shut and strode out the door. He wasn't a Ministry of Magic Researcher for nothing, he thought. And he walked across the street to the wreckage of his home. There were shouts and yells from reporters, worried questions from friends, and calls from amid crowds, but harry didn't pay attention to any of them.   
He stepped over piles of brick and stone, and scanned the mess for some sign of life, or even death. Suddenly, he saw something, a ripped piece of cloth. It was dangling from what looked like the remains of Alex's crib. He lunged at it. No sooner had he picked it up, than his scar began to throb. He could hear cries, shouted a voice that sounded like Ginny, Where are you Harry? Help! Harry swore, she sounded hurt. Where was she? The world around him was fogging, and the pain in his forehead was too much to bear. Everything became black.  
  
  
  
Harry awoke in a white room, with a beeping coming from his right. He looked around and could see he was in some type of hospital. For a moment he wondered why, and then remembered everything that had happened since yesterday morning. He groaned and rolled over. Hermione was sitting there, speaking in a soft, worried voice to a large black dog that was surely Sirius. She threw a glance at harry and realized his eyes were open. She was on him like a shot, holding him in a hug. Tears were flowing down her face like a river. She said, her voice tick and choked, we didn't know if. . if. . . she began to trail off and then yelled at him, Why do you always make us think you're dead! Do you know how many times I've sat in a hospital watching you?! She was crying and scolding him at the same time. Harry smirked sadly as he wrapped his arms around her hugged. Then, suddenly, he tensed again,   
  
Have they found anything about Ginny? He asked, sick once more with fear. Silently, Hermione shook her head. Harry dropped his eyes. Then he remembered the piece of cloth and how it had hurt his head. I.. I found a piece of cloth, on Alex's crib. I don't know if . ." He trailed off once more, Hermione shook her head again, We found it in her hand, she said, regretfully, ... nothing. Harry swore again.   
  
Can I have it back then, Harry said, thinking that if he never saw Ginny or Alex or Ron again, he would at least have that. Hermione nodded and handed the shredded blue fabric back to him. He was just thinking that it must have been from one of Alex's blankets when the scar on his forehead began to burn again.  
  
He could hear Voldemort's cruel laugh and a baby crying. he thought, but then he heard something that made him think that maybe it wasn't Alex after all. There was a scream, No, not Harry! It was his mother's scream, a scream he had heard hundreds of times before, just before Voldemort killed her. The cruel laugh rang again, the Voldemort's shrill, cold voice began to speak.   
  
Well, well, Mr. Potter, it seems that you are not untouchable after all. You thought I was done hunting you, but you were wrong, Mr. Potter. Harry felt himself shiver as the voice continued, Here I am standing here, with your wife, and your child, much like I did once, twenty-four years ago. Only then it was the father and the wife that I killed. Do not worry though, The evil voice went on, I have another here that will make up for that. A best friend I believe... The words turned to evil cackles and Harry saw a fleeting image before everything faded to black again. He saw Ginny, Alex, and Ron tied together on the floor of a dark forest. Ginny and Alex were crying and on was paler than a ghost. Once more, Harry passed out.   
  
  
  
Harry opened his eyes and felt the vague remains of pain on his forehead. Hermione leaped to him and hugged him again. It looked like she had started to cry again. You see what I mean, she said, always making us think you're dead! She continued to cry, but Harry jumped up in spite of the pain in his head. Where are you going? Hermione asked through her tears. Harry looked at her anxiously, picking up his things as he spoke,   
  
I know where they are, Hermione. I saw, when I was holding the cloth. They are in some dark forest. Voldemort's going to kill them. She was staring at him, utterly at a loss for words. My scar hurt. He added, and she went pale.  
  
Harry, don't just go rushing off. How do you know? You were probably just dreaming, Harry. He could tell she didn't believe that herself. Too many times they had used Harry's scar for information. He started for the door. "But . . but Harry. You can't take on Voldemort alone! You barely escaped the last time. Harry had faced Voldemort before, and Hermione was telling the truth: he had only escaped with pure luck.   
  
Hermione, I have to, he said. Hermione heaved a sigh and gave in. She knew it was true.   
  
Then I'm coming with you! Harry's mouth dropped open,   
  
He shouted. I am not going to out you in danger too. Hermione was one the verge of tears again. Harry said pleadingly, I've got to go, they're my family. At this, she stood up, the tears finally rolling down her face,   
  
Well, they're may family too! I'm going with you, Harry! he turned and Hermione uttered the words that she'd hoped she wouldn't have to say, she stopped, Harry had turned to face her again, to say no. Besides, I.. I think I love Ron. Harry couldn't think. Hermione, Ron? It was a question in his mind. At any other time he would have made her sit down and talk to him. But there was no time for that now. He took a deep breath and said, Okay, then. Let's go. Hermione grabbed her wand off of the chair next to her, wiped her eyes clean, and they strode out the door.  
  
  
  
As they turned the corner of the hospital, a voice called to them, and the paused, Harry, Hermione, wait a moment. It was Dumbledor. I know that if you are leaving, you have found something, so I will not delay you with questions. But if you are going, then I fear you are leaving for danger, and it troubles me. Here take this, I hope that it will help you when you find yourselves in trouble. Good Luck. Dumbledor walked away, and they watched him for a moment. hermione reached into the brown paper sack that Dumbledor had passed to them and gasped. Inside were three feathers. They could only be the feathers of Fawkes, Dumbledor's phoenix. The feathers of a phoenix contain strong magic, in fact, the feathers of Fawkes were even in the core of Harry and Voldemort's wands.   
  
I wonder what he thinks we can use them for. Hermione said. Harry looked at her, and realized that they were wasting precious minutes.   
  
It doesn't matter, he said, If we use them, we'll use them. If not well... we won't. Come on, let's go.   
  
  
They reached a point far enough away from the hospital that they could apparate (sp?). (As apparition was not allowed within the hospital walls because patients would be doing it all the time without being healed.) Hermione said, sounding a little worried, where are we going to go. There are a lot of forests in the world. Harry looked as though he had already thought of this and told her,   
  
Well, I've been all over the world for the Ministry, and I've only seen to forests that are so evil-looking. A forest in South Ukraine, and the Forbidden Forest, next to Hogwarts. Hermione's face fell.   
  
I'm almost certain it will be the Forbidden Forest then.  
  
Harry asked, alarmed.  
  
Because, Voldemort would have a hard time apparating very far with three other people. And the Ukraine is very far. Harry drew his eyebrows close together and wrinkled his forehead,   
  
But he could do it, you know. He's not weak anymore.  
  
I know, said Hermione slowly, but he would want us to think that he would go there, to get us as far away as possible. Harry decided that Hermione was rarely wrong, and he didn't know which to start with anyway.   
  
Alright, then. Let's go to the Forbidden Forest. Apparate on three. . one. . .two- Hermione cut him off.   
  
She yelled. Didn't you _ever_ read Hogwarts--a History? harry sighed, that was the hermione he knew.   
  
He said, What now?  
  
How many times have I told you? YOU CAN'T APPARATE ON HOGWARTS GROUNDS!   
  
  
  
Harry, as always, had forgotten this. How are we going to get there, then? I don't think you can get there by flu powder, and I hate to travel that way anyway. I guess the next fastest way would be flying, right? Harry groaned. That takes so much time, though! Hermione was looking thoughtful, and before Harry could ask we she said,   
  
There might be another way. I hears Dumbledor talking once, back when we were at school. I think that there is an entrance to Hogwarts in Diagon Alley. And we could apparate there. Harry saw hope again. Quickly, they apparated to Diagon Alley. Once they were there, Harry asked urgently,   
  
Where is it?   
  
In the back of Flourish and Blotts, I think. They entered the book store quickly and quietly. While the store keeper was tending to some young witches, they crept into the back room.   
  
There, against the back wall, was a large, heavy, wooden door, just like the doors in Hogwarts. They hurried to it and Hermione whispered the lock clicked, and they walked inside.   
  
They were in a dark, damp chamber. The air smelled as though it hadn't moved in twenty years, and the floor was slick under their feet. What do we do now? Harry asked, feeling as though they had wasted the little time they had.   
  
I don't know, Hermione answered nervously, but did you see the door? It has to be an entrance. We just have to figure out how to get there. Hermione began to walk around the room, feeling the walls and pushing on any piece of stone that looked like it could move. Um... Open? she said, all out of ideas. Harry felt awful, his family was being hurt, maybe dying and he was sitting here doing nothing.   
  
We're never going to get to Hogwarts! He yelled, acting much more like the child he had been than the twenty five year old he was now. But Suddenly, the walls began to change. They were turning all different colors and swirling. Hermione gasped.   
  
  
  
It must have been because you said she beamed. As the walls became gray and a large stone door appeared in front of them. She frowned a little when she saw it, That doesn't look like a Hogwarts door. Harry had to agree with her, he had never noticed a door like it in the seven years he had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Cautiously, they stepped up to it and pushed. The door didn't budge. It's either stuck or locked, Hermione stated, and there's an easy way to find out which... Alohamora. She commanded. Once again they pushed with all their might. Nothing happened.   
  
Suddenly, they heard voices outside. Tell, them I'll be right back with the brooms. The door seems stuck today. Don' know why. It was Hagrid, their old friend, a teacher and games keeper at Hogwarts.   
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other with relief. Hagrid! Hagrid! They yelled.  
  
What the...? Hagrid asked.  
  
Hagrid! It's Harry and Hermione! Hermione yelled, We're stuck in here. Wherever in here' was. For the first time, Harry looked around. There were broom sticks and Quidditch balls of all sorts, as well as some upkeep equipment: bags and rakes and such.   
  
he said, astonished, we must be in the games shed! Relieved to finally know where they were and to have Hagrid outside helping, their minds turned once again to the tasks in front of them.  
  
Hermione said in a worried tone, if.. I mean, when we find You Know Who, what are we going to do?   
  
I don't know... I think-- but he was cut off. Hagrid was shouting,   
  
Get away from the door, Hermione! They quickly backed away and something heavy crashed into the door.   
  
  
Pieces of the door flew all around the room, and a large, shaggy form appeared in what had been the doorway. Hermione cried and hugged him. Thank you so much, but we have to go. They turned and ran for the forest. Then, realizing that he might never see Hagrid again, Harry turned and yelled goodbye.   
  
The forest was as dark and gloomy as ever, but for the first time Harry did not feel intimidated when he was standing inside it. he said, suddenly afraid that he would never find Ginny in the forest; they had no idea which way to go. How long was I unconscious when I was holding the cloth?   
  
About five minutes, Hermione replied without thinking as she looked for any kind of trail. Then, realizing what he had just asked, Hermione's head shot up, Don't you do it, Harry Potter! But it was too late. Harry had already pulled the fabric out of his pocket and closed his fingers around it tightly.   
  
The searing pain was back. Voldemort was laughing, and people were crying. Images began to form in Harry's head. He could see a beautiful woman with red hair squirming in pain and a very pale red-haired man with tears streaking down his face. The cold voice kept laughing. Harry tried to yell, but the pain only increased, burning his head like lightning. He wanted to say, the laughter just grew louder and louder. Cruciatus! Cruciatus! The cruel voice called, and Ginny writhed and screamed, rolling dangerously close to a swift river. The voice laughed and laughed, and everything went black again.   
  
  
Harry! Harry! Hermione was shaking him in fear. Painfully, he shook his head and concentrated on resurfacing. When enough or the throbbing had cleared, Harry sat up and asked hurriedly,   
  
How long was I out? Hermione smiled, glad that her friend had awakened enough to have his wits.   
  
Not long, she said, But we've got to go. She paused for a moment and asked carefully, Did it work? Harry thought back to the images that he'd seen, and held back tears when he thought of his screaming child and Ginny twisting in pain. He thought about the ground that they were on, then remembered...  
  
The river! Ginny was... was... near a river. Hurry, we've got to find one fast! Hermione saw the look in his eyes and tensened,   
  
What's happening, Harry? How bad is it? Harry looked back, his face full of panic,   
  
He said, Very Bad.   
  
They ran down the paths, listening hard for the sound of a river.  
  
The farther they ran, the more worried Harry became, and the more his scar hurt. When they had gone as far as their legs could carry them, Hermione stopped and dropped to the floor, bawling. I.. can't.. take.. it! She choked out through her tears. We'll never find them!   
  
Harry yelled, enraged at what she'd said. We will find them! He dragged her up and crashed down the path, looking for any sign of life. Without warning, he stopped and strained his ears, then he finally heard what his heart had been praying for. The babbling of a river, not too far off. He grabbed at hermione's trembling hand and ran on.   
  
Hermione skidded to a halt, a river was just below her feet. Harry had already splashed into it and was stopped, listening. Which way do we go? he asked hermione, breathless. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together. Think! She told herself, don't just cry like an idiot.   
  
she said, still getting herself under control, Left runs back up toward Hogwarts.. He would probably want to be as far away from there as possible. Harry grabbed her wrist again and ran to the right. Trees and bushes were in their way, but Harry threw them aside and pressed on, dragging Hermione.   
  
  
Suddenly Harry stopped short and Hermione crashed into him with a loud grunt. Up ahead, in a clearing, they could hear screaming. A cold, shrill voice that harry knew too well was calling,   
  
Harry, Harry, it said, I know you're there, I can smell you Harry. Hermione's eyes grew wide in surprise. They still didn't know what they were going to do. Quietly, Harry drew his wand out from beneath his robes and began to step forward. Hermione took his shoulder and held him back, shaking her head pleadingly.   
  
I have to, Hermione. He whispered and walked into the clearing.  
  
  
  
  
Ginny was lying on the ground twisting, as she had been in Harry's dream. He tried to run to her, but even before he started, he felt himself freeze. He couldn't move. The cruel voice spoke, Have you forgotten about me, Harry? Harry moved his eyes and fixed them on the tall snake-like form of Voldemort. That doesn't happen often, Harry. But you think you are stronger than me because you have had some luck, don't you Potter? I thought that it was time to prove your thoughts wrong. And what a lovely audience we have to... you don't know them, do you? Voldemort motioned to Ginny, Ron, and Alex. Alex was screaming, whether in pain or fear Harry didn't know, but the sight was horrifying to him. Ron sat tied up watching Harry with wide eyes and looking to Ginny, his eyes were red from crying. And Ginny was still turning, wrenching on the ground, though she had stopped screaming. Harry almost wished she would continue, just so he knew she was really alive. Voldemort laughed.   
  
It is too bad that they won't live to tell the tale of how I killed you, Potter. But they will see, nonetheless. Voldemort turned his slit of a mouth into a smile and said, I want you to have no question, even when you are dead, that I am the stronger one. So here, he waved his wand and Harry could move again.   
  
As fast as he could, Harry brought his wand up and yelled, But Voldemort was faster. he cried.  
  
  
Harry began to feel that everything was okay. It doesn't matter' said a voice in his head, relax.' But then Ginny screamed. Harry woke from his daze and he knew he had to fight. He could hear Voldemort speaking,   
  
Go to your family, Potter, When he said Potter' Voldemort sneered as if the name had a nasty flavor. Harry, quickly realizing that this might be his only chance, walked toward Alex. There we are, Voldemort laughed, not very troublesome now are we? Now, pick up the child. Harry did so, fighting Voldemort's curse the whole time. Voldemort continued, in an evil tone, Shake her! he screamed.   
  
Acting as fast as he could Harry yelled, Hermione! Now! Voldemort jumped in surprise as hermione leapt from the bushes, holding Fawkes' feathers.   
  
She shrieked. Still in shock, Voldemort only stared. The magic from hermione's wand and the feathers was just enough to send his wand flying from his hand. Moving quickly, Harry caught the wand and yelled, It was the only spell that Harry had been able to think of, but it hit Voldemort with a great force.   
  
  
Harry ran to Ginny. She was slowly sitting up, as if from a deep sleep. She saw Harry holding Alex and looked around herself at the forest. What happened? she asked, with a bewildered expression. The last thing I remember is looking up at . . . She trailed off, but turned her head sharply searching for Voldemort. He was sitting about ten feet away, and Ginny scrambled to her feet, backing away. Harry went to her,   
  
It's okay. I don't think he remembers anything, I cleared his memory. Ginny started crying and put her head on Harry's shoulder. It's all right, he said, and kissed her forehead.  
  
He looked over at Hermione. She was untied Ron with tears streaming from her eyes. I thought . . . I thought . ." she couldn't continue. Ron sat up and simply hugged her.   
  
  
  
  
Together, they all walked back out of the forest, with Voldemort tied up and floating above. Hagrid was waiting outside with fang and Dumbledore. Hagrid saw Voldemort and shrunk back, saying, Is that who I think it is? Dumbledore nodded, looked at Harry and then Hermione and nodded again, Well done, he said. And they walked up to the school to tell him a long story.   
  
  
  
When Harry and Hermione had explained all that there was to tell to Dumbledore, he sat back with an astonished yet proud look on his face. As I said before, well done Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. You have accomplished something that I have not in over twenty five years. You were powered by you love for you friends and family rather than the hate the so often drove wizards to search for Voldemort. Well done. Dumbledore smiled, and Harry and Hermione smiled back.  
  
Ron, who had been sitting in the next room watching over Voldemort, came into the room. He still looked worried, but his color was finally returning. He cleared hi throat and they all turned to look at him, He's ah... starting to ask questions again. He said in a rather horse voice. Dumbledore stood up and said,   
  
I suppose that it is time that we did something about him, you'll agree, Mr. Weasely? Ron nodded, glad that he was done sitting with what was left of Voldemort. Dumbledore waved for them to follow him, but Ron faced Harry as he stood up.   
  
You really put a memory charm on him, Harry. Almost laughing, Ron went on, You'd never know he was once He Who-- Harry frowned, .. all right, Voldemort, I mean, the stupid git just asked me if I used to be friends with him! That prat told me he loved to have a lot of friends! Harry laughed and took Ginny by the hand as they went to follow Dumbledore.   
  
  
  
The room was spacious, but looked cramped as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Voldemort stood in it (Alex was being held). The windows were barred and the door was locked. Voldemort stood there with a slightly puzzled, but pleased look on his snake-like face. Where are we going, then? he asked politely. I expect I knew a while ago, but I can't seem to remember my own name... By Golly! What is my own name?! All but Dumbledore gaped. Lord Voldemort was standing in front of them, asking what his name was. If the situation hadn't been so astonishing, Harry expected that it would have been funny.   
  
Dumbledore looked into the hideous face and answered quietly, Your name is Tom Riddle. You were once a student in this school. Voldemort now gaped.   
  
Is that so? he asked in his shrill, amazed voice, I expect I wasn't very bright, eh? He laughed a little, not at all the laugh that Harry remembered coming from Voldemort. I mean really, he continued, can't even remember my own name, can I? Dumbledore looked very grave,   
  
You were one of the most brilliant students Hogwarts has ever seen. Voldemort frowned,   
  
Wonder what happened to me, He seemed to say to himself, then he looked at Dumbledore curiously, Hogwarts? Is that a kind of disease, then? I seem to recall one called Ron shook his head with bewilderment and Voldemort's voice faded off.   
  
Dumbledore did not change his expression. Many things happened to you, Tom. The reason you cannot remember anything is because a very strong memory charm was put on you. The reason a memory charm was put on you was because you were about to kill someone. Dumbledore stopped, his face very stern. Voldemort dropped his gaze like a child caught stealing cookies before dinner.   
  
I expect I'll have to go to prison or something, then, won't I?   
  
I do not know, Tom. That will be up for a jury to decide. Voldemort rose his gaze once more and looked at Harry, as if only he would be able to answer his next question,   
  
Why was I going to kill someone? I'm sure I had a good reason, didn't I? Harry looked at Voldemort almost feeling pity,   
  
I don't know why you were going to kill someone. No one has ever known why you kill people. Voldemort looked astonished,   
  
he asked, I killed more than one? Dumbledore nodded gravely,   
  
However, Harry, that is not entirely true. I have a fairly good idea why he killed people. it was Harry's turn to look astonished. Every head in the room turned to Dumbledore, afraid to know what he would say, and to curious not to listen.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore would not explain his theory, though, as much as Voldemort and the others asked. It is for the jury's ears as well, and I don't wish to tell it twice. With that he turned and led them down the stairs where Ron's very old flying blue car was waiting to take them to the Ministry headquarters.  
  
They piled into the car and watched the ground change beneath them. When they finally reached the headquarters, everyone in the car was tired of Voldemort's questions, and ready for the trial so that they could finally be rid of him.   
  
By now, the news had spread far and wide that Voldemort had been caught; and he had lost his memory. A crowd of curious wizards and witches waited as Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Dumbledore got out of the car. Then, as Voldemort's head came into view there were gasps and screams. Voldemort looked astounded, and peered around to see what they could be gasping at. Somewhere a child began to cry, and the crowd fled. Even though they knew that his memory was gone, the face of Voldemort still petrified all who looked upon it. Dumbledore put his hand on Voldemort's shoulder and lead him down the sidewalk to the courthouse.   
  
Come on, Tom. It's time for the trail.   
  
  
Harry stepped into the courtroom. It was much the same as he had seen it once, long ago, in Dumbledore's pensive. The wooden walls were covered in tall benches and seats. Jury members sat against the back wall, and spectators filled the sides. (I don't know if that is right,but just go with it k?) All eyes were focused on a door in the front corner of the room. It opened. Unlike the time when Harry had watched the Pensive, no dementors came through the door, only a guard and Lord Voldemort.   
  
There were gasps in the crowd, and Harry saw many begin to shake. He reached for Ginny's hand beside him and watched the proceedings uncertainly.   
  
A man climbed down from his seat near the front. He cleared his throat and spoke, a little nervously, State your name, for the record. Voldemort's gaze flashed over the room, looking for Dumbledore. Their eyes met and Dumbledore nodded.   
  
Tom Riddle. He said. More gasps were heard, and whispers spread through the room like wildfire. Harry heard someone near him say,   
  
Tom Riddle? That's impossible, he was Head Boy my 5th year in Hogwarts! The man was looking franticly at his wife, Tom Riddle? he asked her, confused. The juror speaking to Voldemort looked questioningly about the room.   
  
Your name is not L--L.. he seemed stuck on the word for a moment, but quickly recovered, Your name is not Lord Voldemort? Voldemort was a little startled, he didn't seem to understand. Then a quick expression stole across his face. It was the look that someone gets when they remember something that was sitting just on the edge of their mind, but they cannot recall it. It was gone as soon as it came and no one seemed to notice except Harry.   
  
Did you see that? Harry whispered to Ginny. She looked up at him suddenly alert,   
  
See what? She asked, but harry decided he'd imagined it.   
  
Nothing. Never mind, he said. She looked a little worried, but shifted her eyes back to the chair in front of them.   
  
Voldemort asked, looking rather puzzled. Voldemort? I don't think so, he looked back toward Dumbledore again, but this time Dumbledore didn't move. Completely befuddled, the juror continued,   
  
Very well. Tom Riddle, do you confess to-- It happened faster than anyone was ready for. Voldemort jumped up, twisted his arm around the juror, and stole his wand.   
  
Avada Kedavra! he yelled defiantly. A green mist flashed through the room and the juror fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
  
  
Harry was on his feet before anyone else could react. His wand was out, ready. Voldemort was standing as though he was about to pounce on anyone who moved. A woman in the back screamed.   
  
Avada Kedavra! Voldemort yelled again. The green mist came and the woman was silent. Panic filled the room. Many stood up to flee, and many cowered in their seats. Voldemort yelled Avada Kedavra! And many more fell.   
  
Harry acted as quickly as he could. He shouted over the chaos. Voldemort had not been looking at Harry. The jurors wand flew out of his hand and smacked to the floor ten feet in front of him.   
  
Locomotor Mortis! A cry rang above the noise. Voldemort's legs froze and he fell to the ground. Several people stopped running to stare, horrified, at what lay in front of them. voldemort could not use his legs, but he was dragging himself toward the jurors wand with his arms. Harry froze. He couldn't think, he just watched in terror.   
  
Suddenly, a woman's voice called out, Accio wand! The wand flew up, barely in time, and landed neatly in Ginny's hand. Voldemort screamed. It was a cry unlike any Harry had heard. Half hiss, half moan, the shout filled the room and anyone who was moving stopped.  
  
Voldemort screamed pulling himself toward anyone who might have a wand. He lunged at a man near him. The man ducked aside and Voldemort screamed and writhed on the floor. You can judge me, you can put me in that prison, he began to laugh, cruel and cold, as Harry had heard before, but you won't kill me! He cackled harder than ever. I will live long after you, long after your children and grandchildren. His laughing stopped abruptly and he breathed heavily, I will wait, he said in his calculating voice. Just when you think you're safe. That is when I will be there! I swear on my life that each one of you in this room will die at my hand.   
  
  
The room was silent. Voldemort was cornered, but each person was still running the words that they had just heard in their heads. Someone spoke in the back of the room,   
  
What will we do will him? We can't put him in Azkaban, he'd like it there. And the dementors might even free him. So many of his followers are there, too! The roar of confusion grew louder and louder, no one seemed to know what to do. Every idea was rejected, and several were close to jumping each other when the same voice that had cursed Voldemort's legs called out.   
  
I know what to do with him! Dumbledore walked to the center of the room. All faces turned to him with a new hope. Surely, Dumbledore knew what to do. Why hadn't they asked him in the first place?   
  
Harry watched in silence as Dumbledore approached Voldemort. I have thought hard about what should be done with you, Tom. Voldemort squirmed in his corner, and for the first time Harry saw fear cross over his face. Yes, I know what must be done. He said, pushing his way to the front until no one was between them. This has already gone on too long. Suddenly, Dumbledore drew out his wand, whipped it into position and yelled, Avada Kedavra!  
  
  
  
Every head in the room snapped to attention, staring at Dumbledore. Voldemort's head flopped to the floor in green light. Shakily, one of the men near him reached down to take his pulse.  
  
He's dead. The man said, mystified. Whispers again erupted in the room, but this time they were happy, excited. Without a warning, cheers exploded in the room. The crowd mobbed Dumbledore and lifted him up on their shoulders. Dumbledore's face cleared and a slightly confused expression fell across it, but he smiled a little as the crowd carried him cheering to the street.   
  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were left standing alone in the rom with the corpse of Voldemort.   
  
Ron said, still to amazed to articulate. Hermione sat with an odd look on her face,  
  
Wow is about the best I can come up with right now too. Harry let out a deep breath and said,   
  
Well that was interesting, wasn't it? Ginny laughed, relieved. And the walked toward the door. They were almost there when Harry hesitated and said, Half a moment, all right? Harry ran back over to Voldemort's body. He looked back at his friends and pulled his wand out of his robes. he pointed the want at Voldemort and whispered, Avada Kedavra. A green light flickered and faded. Voldemort didn't stir. Harry let out another breath went back to his friends. They looked at him a little curiously, and he smiled, Just to be sure. They laughed a little nervously and walked out to the street.   
  
  
A/n: Yea, so you probably see what I mean about everything. I mean, what is Voldemort still doing alive. . . we all know that he's going to die during Harry's seventh year, right? And, trust me, my writing's changed a lot. I dunno though. I still like it. Well. Thanks for readin' this I guess. Please review, tell me whatcha think. And if you want to read anything that I've written recently, I have a goin'-on-forty page fic called Molly Camden and the Mirror of Euryale. It's a young Molly Weasely story that I reeeaaally wish people would review. Okay sorry. I'm rambling and you don't care and you don't want to hear me advertise. I'm leavin'. Bye : )~


End file.
